mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum
Die Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (Kirchengeschichte des englischen Volkes) wurde im Jahre 731 von Beda Venerabilis (672/673-735) vollendet. Dieses Werk in 5 Büchern zählt zu den wichtigsten historiographischen Werken des Abendlandes. Beschreibung Die Historia Ecclesiastica ist nicht nur Bedas umfangreichstes, sondern auch sein bedeutendstes Werk. Es beschreibt die Geschichte der angelsächsischen Kirche von ihren Anfängen bis auf Bedas Tage mit starker Berücksichtigung auch der politischen Geschichte. Bedas Quellen In den einleitenden Kapiteln (I, 1-22), wo über die Geschichte Britanniens und der britisch-irischen Kirche bis zur Gründung der angelsächsischen berichtet wird, verwendet Beda zumeist Auszüge aus älteren Werken anderer Autoren, besonders von Orosius, Eutrop, der "De Vita sancti Germani" (Das Leben des Germanus) von Constantius' und vor allem von Gildas. Eutrop und Gildas erwähnt er einmal (Kap. 8 bzw. 22), zu seinen Quellen merkt er dazu allgemein in seiner Vorrede an: "ex priorum maxime scriptis hinc inde collectis ea, quae promeremus, didicimus". Erst vom Jahr 597 an verwendet Beda die Ergebnisse seiner eigenen Recherchen und diese haben durchaus einen erheblichen Wert als historische Quellen. So ist in sehr vielen Fällen Beda die einzige Autorität. Über die Quellen, aus denen er seine Angaben schöpft, berichtet er selbst in der Einleitung. Danach stützte er sich bei der Abfassung seines Werks auf mündliche und schriftliche Mitteilungen seiner geistlichen Freunde in allen Gegenden Englands, auf Abschriften von Papstbriefen, die ihm sein Freund Nothhelm voln Canterbury aus Rom mitbrachte, und, soweit der Norden in Betracht kam, auf seine persönlichen Erinnerungen. Er benutzte aber auch ältere legendarische und kirchengeschichtliche Werke, wie die Vita Fursei (3, 19), die Wunder der Äbtissin Aethelburg von Barking (4, 7-10) und Eddius' Leben Wilfriths (5, 19). Das letztere nennt er nicht; im Übrigen gibt er seine mündlichen und schritflichen Gewährsmänner entweder in der Vorrede oder an den einzelnen Stellen meist gewissenhaft an. Inhaltsbesprechung thumb In den ersten drei Büchern der "Historia ecclesiastica" schildert Beda Venerabilis die Einführung, Ausbreitung und Organisierung der römischen Kirche in Britannien, ihr Streit mit der schottischen Kirche, der Sieg über diese und die Gründung einer einheitlichen englischen Nationalkirche. Die Bedeutung des Werkes nimmt zu, je mehr der Verfasser sich seiner eigenen Zeit nähert. Im 4. und 5. Buch wächst die Darstellung zu einem umfangreichen Gesamtbild der angelsächsischen Kultur seit der Ankunft Theodors von Tarsus (602-690) als späterer Erzbischof von Canterbury im Jahre 669. Einen großen Anteil nehmen die Biographien von Bischöfen, Äbten und Heiligen mit Wundergeschichten und Visionen in dem Werk ein, allerings bilden sie einen integrierenden Bestandteil, da sie zeigen, wie kräftig der christliche Glaube hundert Jahre nach seiner Einführung im angelsächsischen Volk bereits Wurzel gefaßt hatte, und wie tief selbst die Gebildetsten der Nation im Wunder- und Aberglauben steckten. Als Historiker hebt sich Beda Venerabilis von den meisten frühmittelalterlichen Chronisten weit ab. Jedoch ist er kein pragmatischer Geschichtsschreiber im Sinne des antiken Historikern Thukydides (vor 454-399/396 v. Chr.) oder der Moderne. Als Mönch des 8. Jhds., der in seiner Klostereinsamkeit der Politik fernstand, kann man das auch kaum erwarten. Er schreibt Geschichte von seinem einseitig kirchlichen und manchmal etwas beschränkten mönchischen Standpunkt aus, er kann sich bei der Einschätzung der politischen Mächte und Ereignisse von seiner klerikalen Brille nicht frei machen; was allerdings für die meisten geistlichen Schriftsteller des Frühmittelalters gilt. Man muß sich anderseits doch auch wieder wundern, welch freien, unbefangenen und weiten Blick Beda in politischen und nationalen Fragen oftmals hat. Dabei ist er von ernstem Wahrheitsstreben und von kritischem Geist gegenüber seinen Quellen erfüllt. So versucht Beda zwischen Tatsachen und Vermutungen zu unterscheiden und bemüht sich, möglichst genau zu berichten. Zugleich hat er das Streben nach Objektivität und vorurteilsloser Gerechtigkeit, das den echten Historiker auszeichnet, in einem für seine Zeit ungewöhnlichen Grade verwirklicht. Nur hin und wieder geht der Eifer mit ihm durch, so wenn er die Osterdatierung und Form der Tonsur der schottischen Christen bekämpft. Im Allgemeinen ist er auch gegen die andersgläubigen Schotten tolerant und gerecht in der Beurteilung ihrer Verdienste als Pioniere des christlichen Glaubens. Er rühmt Aidan (HEccl 3, 15) und verurteilt anderseits rücksichtslos König Ecgfriths grausamen Krieg gegen die Pikten (HEccl 4, 26/24), obgleich dieser ein Wohltäter seines Klosters gewesen war. Jahreszählung Eine epochale Neuerung Bedas in seiner Kirchengeschichte betraf die chronologische Jahreszählung. Der Mönch Dionysius Exiguus (470-540) hatte in seiner Ostertafel des Jahres 532 die damals übliche christliche Zeitrechnung nach der "Aera Martyrum", d.h. seit der Diokletianischen Christenverfolgung im Römischen Reich, bekämpft und auf die Rechnung von Christi Geburt ab als die für Christen allein mögliche hingewiesen. Cassiodor in seinem Computus paschalis war ihm darin gefolgt, aber im übrigen hielten die Chronisten an der bisherigen oder an der Zählung seit Erschaffung der Welt fest Zeitrechnung des deutschen Mittelalters und der Neuzeit, Band 1 (Manuscripta Mediaevalia). Hermann Grotefend. Hahn, 1891, S. 32.. Auch Beda bediente sich in seinen beiden älteren Chroniken noch dieser letzteren Rechnung (De temporibus und De ratione temporum) unter gelegentlicher Berücksichtigung anderer Zählweisen, wie der von der Gründung Roms an oder der nach Regierungsjahren der römischen Kaiser. In der Kirchengeschichte führte er die Dionysianische Zeitrechnung von Christi Geburt ab (ab incarnatione Domini) in die historische Praxis ein, und fortan fand sein Vorgehen allgemeine Nachahmung. Angelsächsische Übersetzung Die nationale Bedeutung der Historia Ecclesiastica und ihre Wertschätzung durch die Zeitgenossen ergibt sich aus der angelsächsischen Übersetzung des Werkes, die zur Zeit Alfred des Großen stattfand und in mehreren Handschriften erhalten ist. Allerdings wurde sie an vielen Stellen erheblich gekürzt: lateinische Briefe und Dokumente, die Geschichte des Osterstreits, sowie Mitteilungen über nordenglische Verhältnisse wurden weggelassen, weil sie für das 9. Jhd. oder für Südengland ohne Interesse waren Geschichte der altenglischen Literatur (Internet Archive). Brandl. Strassburg, K. J. Trübner, 1908. Band II, S. 1069.. Die Übertragung ins Angelsächsische wird von Quellen wie Aelfric Grammaticus (um 1000), einer Beda-Handschrift des 11. Jhds. und Wilhelm von Malmesbury (ca. 1080/1095-1143) Alfred dem Großen selbst zugeschrieben. Da aber die Sprache starke mercische Spuren zeigt, die mercischen Ortsnamen am genausten wiedergegeben werden, die Zusätze geringfügiger sind als in Alfreds sonstigen Übersetzungen und von seiner Persönlichkeit in diesem Werk trotz dessen eminent nationaler Bedeutung nichts zu spüren ist, so stammt die Übertragung wohl nicht von Alfred selbst, sondern ist vielleicht auf seine Anregung hin von einem mercischen Geistlichen verfaßt. Literatur * Historia Ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum. Beda Venerabilis, 731 n.Chr. (Lateinischer Volltext auf Wikisource). * Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum; Band 1 (Internet Archive). Saint Bede the Venerable, Hrsg. Alfred Holder. Freiburg, Mohr, 1882. Web page on Open Library. * Historia ecclesiastica gentis anglorum (Google Books). Beda Venerabilis. Ed. Charles Plummer. Oxford University Press, 1966. * The Old English version of Bede's Ecclesiastical history of the English people, Teil 1 (Google Books). Early English Text Society (Series). Hrsg. Thomas Miller. Neuauflage. Published for the Early English Text Society by the Oxford University Press, 1959. Quellen * The Complete Works of Venerable Bede (Internet Archive). Ed. J.A. Giles. London, Whittaker and Co., 1843. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 199 f. Art. Beda Venerabilis, § 40-45. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Angelsächsische Literatur Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Christentum Kategorie:Literatur (8. Jh.)